


This is Halloween

by arttselen



Category: ATEEZ (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Body Carving, Choi San as Skeleton, Dom Choi San, Fucktober, Fucktober 2020, Inktober 2020, M/M, Mention of blood, Sub Choi Chanhee | New, Top Choi San, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: San is Jack, the Skeleton. And Chanhee, the treat he did a trick.
Kudos: 5





	This is Halloween

“This is Halloween” the knife blade gently delineates the delicate boy’s face as it traces down his neck, pressing against the skin the crimson seal. He engraves a kiss on both sides of the man’s collarbones just as he continues to mold the body lines. Nevertheless, there is a colourful stamp imprinted on the deposited where the osculation was left. 

  
He reposes the blade over the pelvis area, furthermore wetting his fingers with lube. He bounces the other hand up the man’s leg moreover, holding it thigh contra his claws. “Are you scared, candy-boy?” he encircles the uncovered anus with his middle digit before introducing it inner, hiding on the rose-coloured apple. The man screams and San grins happily with the received reaction. _“Oh, how I love great scares! How pleasing!”_ he begins to insert two more to be welcomed inside the carved boy. He trembles and the sanguine fluid that canvas him descend to the ground _“My treat, let’s make way for the very special me.”_. He proceeds, shaking his head from side to side along with the melody of the sounds echoing in the dim room. “Do not move too much, sweet. We don’t want the knife cutting off your dick now, right?” 


End file.
